


the noble house elf

by strangerfanz



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Blowjobs, I am so sorry, M/M, NSFW, Porn Without Plot, Smut, crack smut, my friend said i wouldn’t do it, so i did it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:15:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26888743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strangerfanz/pseuds/strangerfanz
Summary: harry fucks dobby
Relationships: Dobby/Harry Potter
Comments: 3
Kudos: 23





	the noble house elf

**Author's Note:**

> blame kenz for this

it was a late night at the potter house. harry had gotten home from work late and dobby immediately rushed to his friends aid to provide the best service for him. 

“master harry! how was your day?” the small elf inquired

“it was fucking shit. i’m so tired and i’m so horny and i really just need to get laid right now.” harry explained

dobby swallowed. 𝑖𝑡 𝑖𝑠 𝑚𝑦 𝑑𝑢𝑡𝑦 𝑡𝑜 ℎ𝑒𝑙𝑝 𝑚𝑎𝑠𝑡𝑒𝑟 ℎ𝑎𝑟𝑟𝑦, 𝑝𝑙𝑢𝑠 𝑖𝑣𝑒 𝑎𝑙𝑤𝑎𝑦𝑠 𝑤𝑜𝑛𝑑𝑒𝑟𝑒𝑑 𝑤ℎ𝑎𝑡 ℎ𝑖𝑠 𝑝𝑒𝑛𝑖𝑠 𝑖𝑠 𝑙𝑖𝑘𝑒. 

“master harry? might dobby provide some service for you?” 

harry’s eyes widened with lust. “i don’t know dobby, i’m not sure if you could take my cock.” 

dobby shook his frantically “no master please, i can take it. please sir let dobby suck your dick to make you feel better”

harry raised an eyebrow but pulled his pants and boxers down nevertheless, freeing his pulsing erection from its cage. dobby licker his lips and waddled over to where harry sat. he gently grabbed harry’s manhood, and slowly leaned down. harry let out a small whine. 

“don’t worry sir, dobby will make it better” 

dobby darted his tongue out and licked harry’s staff, making harry moan and shake in pleasure. he kept a steady pace going, bobbing his head around harry, gagging himself. his eyes started to water as harry began to thrust his hips into the small creatures mouth, but dobby stayed still. he would do this for harry. “oh fuck yes dobby, love you sucking my cock like this” harry moaned. 

dobby blushed and continued his work on harry jr, kneading his balls and devouring harry’s cock in his mouth. vaguely dobby could feel his raging erection against his stomach, but this was about making harry feel good. 

“dobby,” harry panted, “let me fuck you.” 

dobby nodded, immediately lying himself down on the cold floor of the kitchen. his cock sprung free from his pants, and harry smirked. 

“my my, for such a small creature you have a huge dick.” harry chuckled. 

dobby was about to say something but then gasped as he felt two fingers press into his hole. 

“such a good boy dobby, will you stretch for me?” 

“yes sir, dobby stretches, dobby stretches!” the elf cried. harry smirked and plunged his cock into the elf. dobby screamed in pleasure as harry began rocking back and forth at incredible speeds. barry allen could never. 

“oh fuck dobby, i’m gonna cum.” harry grunted out

“yes sirs, please do! please! let dobby cum as well!” dobby pleaded. harry gave him a nod of approval and the two of them rode through their climaxes. harry pulled out of dobby and went and grabbed a towel to clean up the mess. 

“master harry, did i make you feel better?” dobby asked woth wide eyes. harry smirked. “yes you did dobby. yes you did.” 

the end

**Author's Note:**

> sorry lol


End file.
